


What do you mean?

by thornconnelly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cop!Derek, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Jealous Derek, M/M, One Shot, but only slightly - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornconnelly/pseuds/thornconnelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you mean ‘another guy asked Stiles out today’?” Derek demanded as he braced himself on his knees.<br/>Scott leaned against the wall and responded between taking deep panting breaths, “What I said. He’s been asked out like four or five times this year. It’s no big deal.”<br/>Derek stood up and frowned down at Scott, “I think it’s a big deal when my boyfriend keeps getting asked out by other people.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you mean?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random drabble that I wrote at some point last summer. There's no real context whatsoever. The story is taking place during senior year in a world that isn't trying to constantly kill them.

“So how do you think you did on the test?” Scott asked as they walked out of the classroom.

Stiles groaned, “I don’t even want to think about it. I studied my ass off and there were still questions that I wasn’t sure about.”

Scott stopped as they arrived at his locker, “Hey look,” he said, pointing his uneven jaw at Stiles’ locker across the hall, “I thought that new guy’s locker was over by Allison’s.”

“It is,” Stiles said slowly. The guy was leaning against Stiles’ locker and staring at the two of them patiently. “I’m going to go see what he wants.”

Stiles walked across the hall towards the guy, Jeremiah, Stiles’ mind supplied, who stood up straight and grinned at Stiles as he got closer.

“Hey, what’s up?” Jeremiah asked.

Stiles shrugged, “Social Studies test sucked today. And now I have lacrosse practice… so if you wouldn’t mind…?” Stiles let his sentence trail off as he gestured at his locker that Jeremiah was still blocking.

“Oh, sure,” he said, stepping aside, but not moving away. “So, I noticed you’re single.”

Stiles’ mouth fell open at the abrupt subject change, “What?”

“You’re single,” Jeremiah repeated, “And Danny told me that you’re bi, so we should go out tomorrow night.”

“Um, sorry but you’re informant was misinformed.”

“Oh Danny is wrong? You’re straight?” Jeremiah asked, shifting subtly away from Stiles.

“No, Danny is right.”

“But you’re not dating anyone. I’ve been paying attention. You spend most of your time with Scott or Isaac, but you guys are all just friends,” Jeremiah explains.

“You’ve been…watching me?” Stiles asked slowly, “Dude that’s kind of creepy. But my boyfriend is older. He doesn’t go to school with us.”

“Right,” Jeremiah said, “You have an older boyfriend, sure. You don’t have to lie, you know, you could just say no. I wouldn’t be upset.”

“I’m not lying,” Stiles says indignantly.

Jeremiah shoved off of the lockers and drew himself up tall, Stiles hadn’t noticed before that he was actually a few inches taller than him, “I was just trying to be nice. You aren’t my type, but there are kind of slim pickings here. I figured you would be good enough.”

“Wow, dude. You just went from slightly creepy to full blown jerk in just a few seconds,” Stiles replied angrily, slamming his locker shut. Stiles noticed Scott standing near his locker, warily watching their interaction. Stiles waved his hand briefly at Scott to tell him not to worry. “Dude, I have a boyfriend. I am not single. Now back the fuck off,” Stiles said angrily as he stalked towards Scott.

***

“What do you mean ‘another guy asked Stiles out today’?” Derek demanded as he braced himself on his knees.

Scott leaned against the wall and responded between taking deep panting breaths, “What I said. He’s been asked out like four or five times this year. It’s no big deal.”

Derek stood up and frowned down at Scott, “I think it’s a big deal when my boyfriend keeps getting asked out by other people.”

Scott stood up as well and wiped the sweat from his brow, “You’re the only one that still makes me work hard when we’re training, by the way. And Stiles always turns them down, obviously. I thought he had told you about them?”

Derek crosses his arms, “He told me about a girl who had hit on him a few months ago.”

“Yea, I think she was the first,” Scott agreed. 

“And there was a guy at the grocery store,” Derek adds on thoughtfully. 

“And the clerk at the bowling alley.”

“I guess I just didn’t realize that it was a regular occurrence.”

Scott shrugs, “It’s just that more people are starting to realize what we already knew—that Stiles is pretty special.”

“Well, yea… but …” Derek floundered for a minute before finishing, “I just don’t like other people, you know, trying to get with him.”

Scott laughed, “Well, there’s kind of nothing you can do about that. It’s not like you can hang a sign on him or put a ring on his finger. And luckily since you’re working now, you can’t spend all day stalking us.”

“Yea,” Derek replied, staring off into the distance, “you’re right. I can’t do that.” 

***

Stiles bolted out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang. He was excited about finally getting out of school—it was the Friday before spring break and, best of all, it was his eighteenth birthday. 

Stiles slammed his locker shut and began to walk towards the exit of school. Scott was staying after to talk to one of their teachers so Stiles was free to rush home to begin enjoying his vacation. He perked up though, as he looked down the hallway and saw Derek walking towards him, the other students in the hallway parting around him so he could walk through unimpeded. Derek’s deputy uniform might have encouraged them to move out of his way, and his serious face could have as well. But the fact that most of the student paused to stare at him open-mouthed made Stiles assume that most of them were just checking him out. Stiles didn’t blame them. Derek was hot. 

Stiles was so lost in thought just watching Derek walk up to him that he barely registered what was happening as Derek stepped up close to him, placed his hands on either side of Stiles’ face and pulled him in for a kiss. Stiles couldn’t help but moan as their tongues touched and he wrapped his hands around Derek’s waist.

Derek pulled back after a moment and said, “Happy birthday,” with a wide grin.

Stiles grinned at him cheekily, “You’re the best boyfriend in the world. Did you come here just to wish me a happy birthday?”

Derek shakes his head, “I thought about it, but someone actually vandalized the back of the gym.”

“And you volunteered to check it out?”

Derek blushed slightly, “Maybe.”

Stiles bumped his nose against Derek’s, “And PDA is allowed now?” He asked, glancing around the hallway at all of the kids staring at them.

Derek glanced around as if he were just remembering that they were in a crowded hallway, “Well, you’re legal now.”

“Yea I am,” Stiles replied, “and it has nothing to do with that guy asking me out yesterday?”

Derek blushed again, “Scott might have told me about that.”

Stiles leaned in and kissed Derek again, “I think it’s cute when you get possessive like this,” he whispered against his lips, certain that Derek’s werewolf hearing would pick up the words even over the din of the crowd of dispersing teenagers. “Would you like to throw me over your shoulder and carry me out of the school?”

Derek grinned wolfishly, “You have no idea. I have so many plans for this week.” Stiles’ eyes lit up but Derek continued, “But you know I have to work until 8 tonight. But you’re still going to meet me at my place at 8:15, right?”

“For more than kissing, right? Because I’m legal now, you know.”

“For a lot more than kissing,” Derek agreed. He turned his head suddenly, as if he heard something behind him, “I have to head back—I do need to do some actual work while I’m here.”

They kiss deeply one more time, Derek running his hands through Stiles’ hair, before he turns and walks back down the hall and out the door. 

Stiles stands in his spot for a moment silently, savoring the view, when someone steps up next to him. He tries to hold in a frown when he realizes that it’s Jeremiah. The dumbfounded look on Jeremiah’s face was making it easier though.

“You were serious,” Jeremiah said, “You really do have a boyfriend.”

Stiles nodded smugly.

"He is hot,” Jeremiah added.

“I told you,” Stiles said.

“And he’s a cop.”

“Yea.”

“Sorry,” Jeremiah mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, “I just didn’t believe you.”

 

***


End file.
